The Era Of Blood
by CookieLivcat
Summary: Applefeather's clan has changed. After the old leader died, the rules have harshly destroyed, leaving the clan cats confused and worried.  Applefeather won't put up with this! But can she really succeed to change an Era of Blood?
1. Prologue Olivesong

**Hey, here's the new 'Era of Blood' story. This is Olivesong writing, but Breezeheart will write the rest! I hope you enjoy our story!**

Coldheart stalked impatiently, listening to his leader's ragged breaths. _He needs to die soon! _If Warmstar lived through leafbare, he would live for a least a few more moons, much longer then Coldheart wanted. Coldheart relaxed his features, putting them into a eye-pleasing half-smile. It wouldn't be good for him to smile too much. After all he was the _caring_, _warm_, and most importantly the most _trusted_ in the whole clan. Coldheart walked into the den slowly, carelessly dismissing the Medicine cat.

"Ahh, Coldheart." Wheezed Warmstar. "It seems like just yesterday when I started to call you Coldpaw instead of Teufel."

"Indeed Warmstar." Coldheart whispered, sitting down next to the old battered leader. "I fondly remember the days." _Before he came into the clan._

"I see you remembering." Warmstar smiled up at him, his paws holding a battered tooth necklace.

"My necklace!" Coldheart rushed to pick it up, staring at it. "I never did tell you what the words on this meant."

"What do they mean my boy?" Warmstar actually looked interested now. Ha, for once in his life.

"Mord an dem edlen. It means Murder of the Noble" Warmstar looked slightly disturbed, but still asked.

"Why did you get it? Any particular reason?"

"Oh, I did not get it. You did."

And then Coldheart sprang. Curling up his muscles, he stretched with his claws out, only to land in the dust.

"My-my boy? What are you doing?"

Coldheart growled in frustration, and launched himself again, but Warmstar rolled away. Finally he pinned the leader to the ground, like a cat does to a mouse.

"You never did understand my name, did you?"

Shaking with fear, Warmstar still managed to reply. "Teufel? What was special about that?"

Coldheart dug his claws in further, noting with satisfaction that Warmstar had winced.

"Did it...Have a meaning?" Coldheart dug his claws in further.

"Yes. It means Devil." And with that final word, Coldheart sprang, cutting off Warmstar's neck, and watching as the cat grew still.

The new era had begun.

And nobody could stop him.

**And that was the prologue, done and dusted! For anyone intrested, Teufel is German. Google translate helped. Okay, so I'm putting up chapter two later. Hope you enjoy this story, any reviews are apreciated. You will learn about the main charater next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1 Breezeheart

** I hope you enjoy this, It took ages! This chapter is by Breezeheart!**

Applefeather woke with a start; she had been dreaming about Warmstar's death, how a kittypet had just ripped his last life out of him. She thought again. It was a bit weird how one feeble kittypet had killed her last leader. When she had seen the dead kittypet, which Coldstar the original deputy had killed, it had seemed small and week. She shook her head, she had only been an apprentice at the time, she couldn't remember much.

Applefeather pulled herself to her paws; Deadtail, the deputy, had put her on the dawn patrol. As she padded out of the warriors den Deadtail, Streakwhisker and her apprentice Rabbitpaw were already waiting for her.

They padded out of camp; Applefeather nodded a greeting to her father, Whiteclaw, who was on guard duty.

As they neared the far border, Deadtail stopped and sniffed the air. "Rouges," he muttered, "It will be that group that our _clan_ love to _bond_ with."

Applefeather stiffened, her mother had been one of the rouges, and she had died of greencough only a few moons ago. She had said to her before she died, _I will always watch over you and you know your Father would protect you with all his heart. _

Suddenly the bushes rustled and Feldo, a tabby tom, popped his head out of a clump of ferns. "Streakwhisker, I have come to see you, I was worried..."

Deadtail interrupted lashing his tail he hissed "Don't you know that you crowfood eaters aren't allowed in our territory?"

Feldo backed away, " I only came to see my mate, I wanted to know how she was, and I was worried about her!" He started to protest, "you used to let us visit all the time, and we got to see the cats we loved, you used to respect us!" His voice ended in a desperate wail.

Applefeather noticed Streakwhisker's tail starting to droop; she was looking at Feldo with love brimming in her eyes. He stared back, his eyes sad and understanding.

"Go! Now!" Deadtail hissed in fury and leaped towards him. Feldo ran, bursting back though the ferns and heading towards the border. "Make sure he is gone", he told Applefeather, "You two, follow me, we need to finish the patrol."

Applefeather padded towards the border, she felt pity flowing of her and was glad she was not told to stay with Deadtail. Questions started to form in her mind. _Why are they not allowed to see their mates? Why did Deadtail overreact about the whole thing? Why did he chase Feldo?_

As she padded towards the border she picked up Feldos sent and followed it. When she reached the border the sent disappeared._ Good, _she thought, _H__e left._

Just as she was about to go back and find the patrol a tabby head poked out from behind a tree; Applefeather jumped, then realized it was Feldo.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, "You were meant to go out of our territory!"

Feldo hesitated before speaking. "I new Deadtail would send someone to check I had gone so I stayed and waited to ask you something." He paused once again. "I wanted to ask why your clan are doing this?"

"Doing what?" Applefeather asked.

Feldo sighed, "You used to welcome us...you used to respect us; why has this changed?"

"I don't know," Applefeather admitted, "Coldstar has changed lots of the rules since he became leader. He dose not want us to see your group for some reason, only the most loyal warriors agree with him. I, personally, don't like what he's doing, my mother used to be a rouge but died only a few moons ago..."

"Oh, so you don't know why. Sorry about your mother."

"No, I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Feldo's eyes filled up with grief and sadness. He obviously was devastated about not being able to see his mate again. " I should better get going." he mewed "My friends will be missing me." And with that he bounded away into his territory.

When Applefeather walked into camp she was disappointed to see Streakwhisker nowhere in sight, she had looked so badly struck when she last saw her. _She probably resting somewhere, _Applefeather thought, _Streakwhisker would feel she needed it._

She padded over to the fresh- kill pile and picked a large starling for herself. As she dug in Applefeather let her mind wonder. She thought about Feldo, her mother, the whole gang of rouges.

Just as Applefeather finished her pray she heard Coldstar's yowl from the Highrock.

She sat down near the front next to Rushtail. Featherbird had been her friend since they were kits together in the nursery.

"Did the dawn patrol go well?" Rushtail asked.

"It went fine." Applefeather did not feel like telling Rushtail about Feldo yet.

Once all the cats had gathered Clawstar started talking. "Cats of Lionclan, today Deadtail reported a rough on our territory!" Rushtail shot a questioning glance at Applefeather.

"I'll explain later." She whispered in Rushtail's ear. Rushtail acknowledged it with a flick of her tail.

Applefeather listened as Coldstar carried on. "He said he had to chase it out because it refused to listen to his orders."

Applefeather saw Streakwhisker flinch as Coldstar mentioned her mate. She would be affected for a while yet.

"So I have decided on a new rule," Coldstar carried on, " You are no longer allowed to see the rouges at all!"

Yowls of protest and anger filled the clearing. "Silence!" Coldstar's yowl was so loud even the tiny kits stopped playing beside the nursery. Only one carried on.

"My mate! My kits! Everything I love! You're going to take it away from me just like that!" Eaglepelt was not going to have any of it. "I am fed up of your cruel leadership Coldstar, for all I care you can die right now, you have no right to stop up from seeing out families!" His pelt bristled and his eyes glowed with anger.

Yowls filled the clearing again except this time yowls of agreement. Nearly all the cats joined in except Deadtail, Sliteyes, Bloodpelt, Sharpfang and Redfall. Applefeather realized they were all of Coldstar's most loyal warriors.

Coldstar hissed again and the clearing fell silent once more. "Claw him, he has no right to protest against me!" His eye seemed to burn with a madness Applefeather had never seen before.

Deadtail nodded and padded over to confront the brave gray tom. Eaglepelt knew better than to fight back, if he did he would get killed. Deadtail leaped on him clawing and clawing until Maypelt was sitting in his own puddle of blood, panting. Deadtail leaped off him and bowed to his leader.

"Silverspots, you are not to treat him," Coldstar's voice was bitter, " He deserves to suffer."

Applefeather studied Silverspots eyes, the gentle medicine cats eyes reflected anger and grief. She obviously wanted to treat the wounded cat, but did not argue with her leader.

Clawstar leaped down from the Highrock signaling that the clan gathering was over.

Applefeather paused she wondered whether she should go and see if Maypelt was okay. She decided it would be kind if she did; Coldstar and his most important warriors had gone for a meeting in his den. As she padded over to Maypelt he looked up.

"I knew you would come and see me Applefeather," he mewed, "you always care for the ones who need it."

She smiled then an idea popped into her head, she thought it over, yes, and it just might work.

**Any good? Please review to let me know what you thought**. **This chapter was written by Breezeheart, the next chapter will be by Olivesong (CookieLivcat.) Thanks for reading! Oh and if you see the name Clawstar im sorry; i changed the name half way though and i think i changed them all...not entirely sure...**


End file.
